


Озерная вода

by Ellfella



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, There is a lot of longing and subtext, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: «Он почти сиял в лунном свете, его волосы и кожа мерцали, как серебро, притягивающее лунные лучи, которые отражались от ряби на поверхности озера. Это было крайне нечестно с его стороны, подумал Джи-Ха, чувствуя, как губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке, выглядеть таким совершенно прекрасным в столь позднее время». Джи-Ха и Ки-Джа проводят время вместе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Lakewater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5650354) by [OMGitsgreen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen).
> 
> Thanks a lot for such a good work! It was a pleasure for me to translate it :)
> 
> Больше моих фанфиков и переводов на [diary.ru](http://la-ora.diary.ru).  
> Регистрируйся по инструкции [здесь](http://goo.gl/szPlfx), чтобы прочесть их :)

Джи-Ха проснулся в менее чем приятном состоянии. 

Желудок, казалось, подступил к горлу, приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не стошнило. Не открывая глаз, Джи-Ха заставил себя провести пальцами по запястьям, чтобы на физическом уровне вспомнить, что цепи больше не обжигают его кожу, грязь не покрывает волосы, а чужие пальцы не впиваются в плечи. Он весь был покрыт потом, это заставляло тело зудеть, и чувствовал он себя отвратительно. Тонкие простыни казались присыпанными песком, и Джи-Ха нетерпеливо из них выпутался. Он изнемогал от зноя, горел изнутри, собственная кожа казалась ему липкой и пылающей, а легкие тщетно стремились вдохнуть воздух, который бы не обжигал внутренности. Несколько мгновений он лежал неподвижно, отводя промокшие пряди с глаз, потом наконец сдался. 

Ему было жизненно необходимо помыться. 

Джи-Ха почти на цыпочках прокрался к выходу из палатки, мимо Зено, разбросавшего руки и ноги в стороны, а затем Шиньи, спавшего как убитый. Вчера они остановились возле пруда, на поляне чуть в стороне, чтобы вечером не особо донимали насекомые. Джи-Ха быстро освободился от одежды на берегу, так же быстро нырнул в прохладные воды, чтобы поскорее убрать неприятное чувство со своей кожи. Вода была холодной, без сомнений, но именно в этом он нуждался, чтобы ослабить лихорадочные кошмары, которые пробирались ему под кожу и клеймили его. 

Джи-Ха только что закончил выжимать волосы и отдыхал у камня в озере, когда до его слуха донеслись шаги. Он обернулся — и увидел Ки-Джа, стоявшего на берегу. Он почти сиял в лунном свете, его волосы и кожа мерцали, как серебро, притягивающее лунные лучи, которые отражались от ряби на поверхности озера. Это было крайне нечестно с его стороны, подумал Джи-Ха, чувствуя, как губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке, выглядеть таким совершенно прекрасным в столь позднее время. 

— Тебе помочь? — поддразнил Джи-Ха, влажной рукой пробегаясь по своим волосам, чтобы быстрее успокоиться. 

— Тебя не было, и как тебя вообще понесло купаться посреди ночи? — спросил Ки-Джа, хмурясь. Его сжатые губы были похожи на натянутый лук. — Так и утонуть можно. 

— Нужно жить так, будто ты можешь утонуть каждый день, вот во что я верю, — рассмеялся Джи-Ха, и Ки-Джа неловко шагнул на берег, прыгнул, вляпался в тину, прыгнул снова и наконец оказался на камне, к которому прислонился Джи-Ха. Ки-Джа присел, закатал штанины и опустил ступни и голени в воду. 

— Такая холодная! — воскликнул он: зримая дрожь пробежала по его телу. — Как ты можешь в ней сидеть?

— Ну, теперь я долго не буду чувствовать свою кожу, — трагично произнес Джи-Ха, и когда Ки-Джа, с расширенными глазами и обезумевшим от беспокойства видом, посмотрел на него, Джи-Ха вытащил холодную руку из воды, чтобы коснуться его щеки. — Чувствуешь?

— Ух, Джи-Ха! — прорычал Ки-Джа, отбрасывая его ладонь (и Джи-Ха постарался как можно быстрее забыть, каково это было — подушечками пальцев касаться чужой непостижимо гладкой кожи).

— Ну, тебе со мной прохлаждаться необязательно, — заметил Джи-Ха. 

— Знаю... но я скорее останусь рядом с тобой, пусть ты и ввязываешься в неприятности, чем буду бродить где-то вдалеке, — сказал Ки-Джа со смешком, а потом откинулся назад, опираясь на руки. Чешуйки на его ладони блестели, как лунный свет, отраженный от озерной воды, голубые глаза сияли, а улыбка казалась ярче звезд. — По крайней мере, будет что сказать Юну в свое оправдание. 

— Грубиян, — сказал Джи-Ха и плеснул в Ки-Джа водой, а в ответ получил ласковый пинок. 

Но на самом деле он был благодарен Ки-Джа, что и говорить.


End file.
